El comienzo de la historia
by Zarevna13
Summary: Mi particular visión de lo que hubiera pasado si la segunda película no hubiera terminado en esa escena y los protagonistas pudieran haber aclarado todos los temas pendientes.


Sakura saltó desde el borde de la escalera hacia los brazos de un sonrojado Shaoran que la cogió al vuelo sin dificultad alguna, aquella imagen nunca se borraría de su mente, la chica de sus sueños saltando a sus brazos tras confesar que lo amaba. La abrazó durante un buen rato, sabiendo que estaría oyendo su corazón desbocado al tener la cara apoyada en su pecho, pero ya no le importaba, ella le correspondía y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerle soltarla en estos momentos. Se separó lentamente de ella, viendo como sus mejillas reflejaban las suyas propias, ruborizadas. Pensó que había llegado el momento que tanto ansiaba, probar los labios de su dulce amiga, pero el universo decidió que aún no era el mejor momento para que esto sucediera ya que Meiling y Tomoyo corrían hacia ellos.

Tras la preocupación inicial de las dos jóvenes dio paso la excitación al ver a sus amigos abrazados sin intención de separarse, tras todos los esfuerzos que ambas habían realizado para que aquellos dos cabezotas pudieran confesar sus sentimientos por fin parecía que el momento llegó. Tomoyo fue prudente, sabiendo que a sus dos amigos no les quedaba más que un par de días juntos frenó las preguntas indiscretas de Meiling, ya tendrían tiempo conocer más detalles después de aquellos dos días. La ojiazul decidió que aquella noche daría algo de cancha a sus amigos y le propuso una noche de chicas a una excitada Meiling, que perspicazmente entendió el mensaje y accedió encantada.

Shaoran también entendió el mensaje y agradeció con la mirada a su prima y a su amiga y le propuso una cena a Sakura, que accedió encantada y aún sonrojada:

Te recogeré a las 7 e iremos a cenar.

¿Por qué no quedamos directamente en el centro?- Ante esta proposición negó rotundamente, lo habían educado en una moral tradicional y no iba a permitir que una chica como ella fuera hasta allí sola, además tenía un asunto que solucionar.

Está bien, te espero en mi casa a las 7- Al final accedió Sakura, recordando con algo de vergüenza su "cita" aquel día en el templo.

Tomoyo acercó a Sakura a su casa y volvió a casa acompañada de los dos chinos, aunque uno de ellos tuviera la cabeza en otra parte, o persona. Al llegar a casa las chicas desaparecieron en la sala de cine de Tomoyo mientras le gritaban frases de apoyo para la cita de aquella noche. Le gustaba ver a su prima disfrutando tanto después de que él rompiera el compromiso tras aceptar sus sentimientos por cierta castaña. Se retiró a su habitación pensando en lo que harían en la cena de aquella noche.

Cuando Sakura llegó a casa era un torbellino, subió corriendo a su habitación y comenzó a asaltar su armario bajo la confusa mirada de su guardián, Kero no entendía a qué venía esa excitación después del día tan ajetreado que habían vivido, pero le gustaba ver a Sakura tan animada, aunque fuera a causa de ese estúpido mocoso. Su padre se asomó a la habitación para ver a qué se debía tanto alboroto y sonrió al ver el escándalo que montaba su pequeña mientras decidía qué ponerse.

¿Vas a alguna parte, Sakura?

Sí, saldré a cenar con… Mis amigos- Aún no estaba del todo preparada para contarle a su padre que estaba enamorada, y menos que aquella noche tenía una cita.

Me alegra que estés tan animada, hacía tiempo que estabas un poco apagada, como si te echaras en falta algo… O a alguien- El sonrojo de su pequeña se lo confirmaba, tampoco había que ser un prodigio para observar las miradas de su hija para con el joven chino. Su niña crecía.

Fujitaka bajó las escaleras algo nostálgico, su hija se hacía mayor y su dulce Nadeshiko no podía verlo, pero él sabía que de alguna manera su madre cuidaba de la pequeña de la casa. Estaba metido en estos pensamientos cuando el timbre sonó, a las 7 en punto. El profesor abrió, aún con el delantal puesto para encontrarse en el rellano a cierto joven castaño. En cuanto el profesor abrió la puerta el joven hizo una reverencia saludando al profesor, que aún sonriendo le invitó a pasar.

Sakura se está terminando de arreglar, espérala en la salita por favor- Dijo el profesor mientras andaba de vuelta a la cocina, pero Shaoran aún tenía cierto asunto que tratar con él.

Espere, señor. Tengo algo que decirle- Por el nerviosismo del chico Fujitaka no tardó mucho en comprender de lo que se trataba.

Quería pedirle permiso para salir con su hija- Dijo el castaño mientras inclinaba la cabeza- Quiero que sepa que la respetaré, cuidaré y amaré con todas mis fuerzas si usted lo permite- La moral tradicional del chico le impedía salir con Sakura sin el beneplácito de su padre, aunque si este se negara podría saltarse aquel precepto con tal de estar al lado de Sakura.

Fujitaka sonreía, aquel chico le caía bien, cualquier persona que pusiera aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su pequeña le caería bien, pero además el joven tenía modales y un honor sin mácula, podría soportar perder a su pequeña si era para que construyera una vida con aquel joven tan formal. Shaoran no levantó la cabeza hasta que creyó que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin respuesta, pero al levantar la mirada no vio un rostro de desaprobación, sino una sonrisa sincera.

Vaya, esto sí que me coge por sorpresa, quedan pocos jóvenes tan educados como tú. Te doy mi permiso para salir con mi hija- Dijo mientras él también se inclinaba- Por favor, cuídala.

Aquel gesto tan inesperado hizo crecer un sentimiento de absoluta admiración por el padre de la chica que amaba que se iría acrecentando con el tiempo. Unos pasos en la escalera lo hizo reaccionar, ahí estaba Sakura, tan bella como siempre con el pelo recogido en una cola alta, un conjunto sencillo pero formal y una sonrisa perpetua en el rostro, en cuanto vio la escena entre su padre y Shaoran su corazón se enterneció, los dos hombres de su vida (sin olvidar a Touya) aceptándose el uno al otro.

Siento haberte echo esperar, ya podemos irnos-Dijo la castaña- Hasta luego papá-Y se marchó hacia la puerta tras besar la mejilla de su padre.

Tranquilo, señor, la acompañaré a casa antes de las nueve y media, quédese tranquilo- Quería empezar bien con su futuro suegro, además que su educación le había convertido en un chico responsable y de palabra.

Está bien, tened cuidado- Respondió Fujitaka mientras cerraba la puerta, se quedaba tranquilo al ver alejarse a su niña con alguien que sabía que la cuidaría tanto como él o Touya.

Los jóvenes se alejaron de la residencia Kinomoto para poner rumbo al centro. El camino de ida fue increíblemente cómodo, charlaban con la complicidad de viejos amigos y con la cercanía de dos personas que se querían. Sakura llevaba la dirección de la conversación mientras un pletóricos Shaoran la admiraba y respondía a las preguntas de la castaña, sabiendo que Shaoran no era un conversador de muchas palabras.

Decidieron cenar en un restaurante de una calle comercial, era pequeño pero el ambiente era muy íntimo. La cena fue magnífica, siguieron conversando con una participación más activa del castaño, que le contaba a su interlocutora el nuevo colegio al que asistía en Hong Kong en compañía de Meiling. Sakura estaba encantada con el ambiente, Shaoran la escuchaba embelesado mientras ella le contaba las aventuras que había vivido en ausencia del joven, las discusiones sin sentido con Kero y Touya.

La cena terminó y decidieron ir a por un helado mientras emprendían el regreso a casa de la castaña, decidieron sentarse en el parque pingüino a terminar el helado y disfrutar del tiempo hasta la hora de volver a casa. Fue ahí cuando Shaoran decidió que era el momento de hacer lo que llevaba un año queriendo hacer, esperó a que la ojiverde terminase de hablar para proceder.

Oye, Sakura, tengo que decirte algo.

¿Va todo bien?, estás muy serio- Le preocupaba haber molestado al muchacho con su parloteo incesante.

Va todo perfectamente, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien-Dijo mientras la miraba intensamente- Sakura, sé que aún somos muy jóvenes pero eso no ha impedido que me enamore de ti, ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?- Aquello no era exactamente la declaración que buscaba, pero quería esperar hasta dentro de cuatro o cinco años para pedirle matrimonio.

Claro que acepto- Respondió Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos. Llevaba meses sufriendo por no haber podido corresponder en su momento al chico que tenía delante y ahora él la sorprendía con una confesión como aquella. Se levantó y quedó enfrente de Shaoran, que la atrajo hacia él en cuanto la vio levantarse.

El abrazo fue dulce, cálido y algo infantil, pero sobretodo, era verdadero. Nadie podía negar que aquellos dos niños que dejaban de serlo no se amaban, amor que aún tenía que madurar, cómo ellos. Shaoran rompió el abrazo, pero no la separó de su pecho, sino que le asió la barbilla y la dirigió a su rostro, ahora no había nadie que interrumpiera aquel momento que llevaba soñando meses, unir sus labios con los de su dulce Sakura. En cuanto la castaña vio que Shaoran inclinaba su rostro cerró los ojos por instinto, nunca había besado a nadie pero sabía que unir sus labios con los de Shaoran era la cosa más natural del mundo.

El beso fue apenas un roce, dulce, lento e inexperto, pero no por ello dejó de ser maravilloso, sus labios encajaban a la perfección. La experiencia fue tan abrumadora que ambos tardaron un poco en reaccionar, el primero fue Shaoran que volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez la unión duró más, dejando que ambos exploraran los labios del otro. Fue un beso inexperto pero cargado de amor. Cuando terminaron ambos estaban sonrojados y con el pulso irregular.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y tuvieron que ir de regreso a casa, esta vez con las manos entrelazadas y con un brillo en los ojos que deslumbraría a cualquiera. Ambos recordarían aquella noche el resto de sus vidas. El camino de regreso a casa fue más silencioso pero más cómplices, ambos saboreaban lo que acababa de ocurrir y lo compartían en un silencio cómplice. Disfrutaban del contacto con la mano del otro hasta que llegaron al pie de las escaleras de la residencia Kinomoto, Sakura remoloneó un poco ya que habían llegado diez minutos antes ante la insistencia del castaño por cumplir la promesa hecha a su padre. Antes de llegar a al puerta Sakura se elevó hasta chocar sus labios con los de su novio, ahora tenía la libertad de besarlos cuando quisiera y no había nada que la hiciera más feliz. A Shaoran este gesto le tomó desprevenido pero lo aceptó gustoso, dispuesto a conocer el lado más impulsivo de su novia.

Fujitaka observaba la escena desde la ventana de la entrada, no lo hizo de manera consciente, sólo fue a comprobar los ruidos que llegaban desde la entrada cuando se encontró la escena. Quizá su niña ya no fuera tal, la mujercita que besaba al chico que amaba ya no podía llamarse niña, aunque interiormente supo que para él siempre sería su niña. Esperó a que sonara la puerta y abrió, su hija se despidió de su novio prometiendo verse al día siguiente y Shaoran hizo una reverencia al padre de Sakura agradeciéndole el haber dejado que saliera con su hija y prometiendo haberla tratado bien en todo momento, aquel chico cada vez le caía mejor.

Sakura estaba pletórica de felicidad así que en cuanto se puso el pijama bajó corriendo a la salita donde estaba su padre tomando el té, Fujitaka le ofreció un poco a su hija y le preguntó por la velada. Sakura se lo contó todo, lo agradable que fue la cena y la proposición de Shaoran (omitiendo la parte del beso, claro) mientras su padre escuchaba atentamente a sus palabras, Sakura no sufría tanto no tener a su madre gracias a la personalidad abierta y compresiva de su padre. Se lo contó todo, desde la confesión fallida hacia Yukito hasta aquella velada. Su padre estaba contento de ser partícipe de la vida de su hija, cada vez más compleja. Aceptó sin reparos la relación de su hija, y prometió hablar con su hermano para que no la importunara con comentarios inapropiados. Además la animó a invitar a sus amigos a tomar el té mañana, así podría conocer mejor al joven Li, detalle que encantó a Sakura.

La castaña durmió feliz, despertó aun con la sonrisa dibujada en la cara, incluso ignoró los comentarios ofensivos de Kero, que miraba extrañado el semblante tan amable de su ama, aunque aprovechó para pedirle dulces sin que le regañara. Lo primero que hizo Sakura tras vestirse fue llamar a su amiga Tomoyo e invitarla a ella y a sus invitados a tomar el té después de comer y luego ir a pasar la tarde juntos, su amiga percibió el buen humor de Sakura, que era reflejo del de Shaoran que desayunaba junto a ella, aceptó gustosa la invitación de su amiga.

Tras pasar la mañana ayudando a su padre con la limpieza y comida llegó la hora en la que había quedado con Tomoyo y los demás, su hermano ya había salido a trabajar, aun asimilando la noticia de que su pequeña hermana mantenía una relación con el mocoso extranjero, aunque ya lo había sabido la noche anterior tras mantener una charla con su padre. Pero las palabras maduras de su padre no hicieron desaparecer del todo la amargura que sentía el moreno al saber que su pequeña Sakura estaba enamorada y ya no parecía necesitarlo tanto como cuando eran pequeños y ella lo llamaba en gritos por un mal sueño.

Las chicas se retiraron a la cocina a preparar el té y así aprovechar para acosar a Sakura con preguntas sobre la noche anterior, que su amiga les respondía con un sonrojo permanente en las mejillas. Fujitaka acomodó a su invitado en la salita mientras esperaban a las chicas, aprovechando aquellos momentos para conocer mejor al chico que le había robado el corazón a su pequeña.

Le preguntó al joven Li sobre sus estudios y sobre su vida privada, así como por su futuro, pregunta que aprovechó el chino para demostrarle a su futuro suegro que podría cuidar de Sakura en un futuro.

Estoy destinado a ser el patriarca del Clan Li y a encargarme de los negocios de la familia. Me educaron para ello y lo he aceptado, aunque quiero hacerlo a mi manera. Ya que no he podido elegir personalmente mi destino, aunque haya aceptado el que se me dio, quiero hacerlo a mi manera. Sé que mi país está pasando por dificultades y que hay mucha gente que lo está pasando mal, quiero ayudarles con los medios que dispongo. Tampoco quiero ser como mi padre, no me malinterprete, era un gran hombre pero siempre dedicó mucho tiempo a su trabajo, no quiero ser así, quiero formar una familia y poder dedicarle la mayoría de mi tiempo sin por ello descuidar mis responsabilidades.- Aquel monólogo hizo que Fujitaka pasara de ver al niño para ver al hombre que comenzaba a verse en Shaoran, un joven que conocía la realidad de su país y lucharía para cambiarlo, ahora admiraba a aquel joven que había madurado antes de tiempo, aceptando el destino que le presentaban y amoldándolo a su personalidad. Nunca soñó con alguien mejor para su dulce niña.

No esperaba esas palabras de un chico de tu edad, veo que eres una persona muy centrada y te admiro por ello. Pero además de ese futuro, ¿No hay nada más que quieras hacer?- Aquella pregunta le pilló desprevenido, nunca antes nadie, y menos un adulto, le había cuestionado sobre lo que quería.

La verdad es que hay algo- Susurró apenas en un susurro, aún le costaba abrirse del todo, y menos si ese alguien no era Sakura.- Siempre he leído libros de historia (y sobre todo antiguos tratados de magia) y es un tema que me apasiona, me gustaría hacer algo en el futuro, como abrir una sala de exposición o un museo.- La confesión del joven Li asombró a Fujitaka, como historiador siempre buscaba jóvenes mentes que se interesaran en aquella materia tan descuidada a veces.

Me asombra oír a un chico de tu edad decir cosas como estas, me alegra de que hayas sido tú quien vaya a cuidar de mi pequeña.

Aquel depósito de confianza en él hizo que Shaoran se sintiera increíblemente bien, contaba con el apoyo del padre de Sakura, comenzaba a ver en él la figura paterna que nunca tuvo y que siempre buscó. Las chicas aparecieron riendo y con bandejas con té humeante y pastas, pasaron una velada agradable antes de salir.

Pasaron la tarde de tiendas, Meiling se probaba conjuntos extravagantes mientras Tomoyo la grababa, Sakura disfrutaba al no ser el centro de atención del objetivo digital de la morena y Shaoran sonreía divertido. Sakura y Shaoran se despegaban de las chicas y disfrutaban de un momento a solas en cuanto podía, disfrutando de la nueva sensación de unos labios sobre otros y Meiling y Tomoyo sonreían pícaramente ante el sonrojo de la pareja.

El tiempo pasó volando y después de cenar algo en un restaurante de comida rápida los chicos tomaron el camino de regreso a casa, Tomoyo y Meiling se irían a la mansión Daidouji a descansar los pies y guardar toda la ropa que compraron mientras dejaban que la pareja se despidiera como es debido. Shaoran acompañó a Sakura hasta la puerta de casa, como ya hizo la noche anterior, y aprovechó el llegar antes de tiempo para hablar con Sakura.

Sakura, sé que nuestra relación no va a ser fácil, que la distancia va a ser dolorosa incluso, pero te prometo que voy a luchar para que esto salga bien. Intentaré que notes la distancia lo menos posible y te prometo que estaré ahí siempre que lo necesites, te quiero.-Shaoran no paraba de sorprenderla, quién diría que aquel chico frío y solitario guardaría tanta dulzura en su interior.

Sé que no va a ser fácil, pero te prometo que siempre te esperaré. Siempre estaré ahí para ti también y trabajaré cada día para darte lo mejor de mí. Dijiste que un día encontraría a alguien que me quisiera tanto como yo a él y por fin lo he hecho, no pienso perderte.

Las palabras de Sakura conmovieron a Shaoran, consciente de que comenzaba una etapa de su vida que duraría para siempre, una etapa que compartiría con el amor de su vida. Se despidieron con un beso y un te quiero en la puerta conscientes de que mañana tendrían que despedirse.

La mañana siguiente fue algo triste, Sakura y Tomoyo acompañaron a los Li al aeropuerto, Sakura se despidió de Meiling con lágrimas de agradecimiento en los ojos y la china prometió escribirle y contarle el nuevo coqueteo que se traía entre manos en la nueva escuela. Cuando llegó el turno de despedirse de Shaoran no pudo contener las lágrimas, sabía que solo era un hasta luego pero después de los días tan maravillosos que había pasado con él no quería que se marchara.

Para Shaoran tampoco fue fácil despedirse, por fin habían aclarado sus sentimientos pero eso no hizo más sencillo separarse de aquellos labios dulces. Shaoran le prometió escribirle cada semana y ella hizo lo mismo, además de asegurarle que le llamaría en fechas especiales. Sacó un paquete de la chaqueta que Sakura abrió con las manos temblorosas, era un colgante en forma de estrella de color verde, ahora siempre lo llevaría con ella. Shaoran aseguró que intentaría volver después de los exámenes finales de su escuela y pasar con ella unas semanas de vacaciones. El momento se acercaba y ellos no podían separarse, pero el momento llegó y Shaoran tomó ese avión.

La vida desde aquí no fue fácil, se echaban de menos, pero las cartas regulares y la esperanza en el mañana les ayudaban a no flaquear. Sakura empleaba su tiempo en el club de animadoras y en salidas con sus amigas que conseguían distraerla de la ausencia y Shaoran estudiaba arduamente para sacar notas excelentes y conseguir volver a Tomoeda pronto. La promesa se cumplió y Shaoran pasó con ella dos semanas del verano, echo que se convertiría en costumbre, compartieron paseos e incluso unos días en la playa gracias a la invitación amable de Fujitaka.

El tiempo pasaba, Shaoran y Sakura crecía, maduraban y su relación lo hacía con ellos, pasaron baches, peleas y celos, pero siempre se reconciliaban y la relación se fortalecía. Los sentimientos también maduraron, el amor casi infantil creció y se convirtió en un pleno amor adolescente, lleno de pasión y dulzura. Compartían detalles, como una rosa el día de San Valentín o un regalo en navidad, incluso Sakura le enviaba una caja de chocolates en época de exámenes para mandarle su apoyo y él respondía con un peluche que él mismo confeccionaba.

Cuando cumplió 16 Shaoran consiguió permiso para cursar Bachillerato en un colegio internacional a diez minutos en tren de Tomoeda, volvieron a encontrarse, ya no eran dos niños, eran dos adolescentes a punto de convertirse en adultos. Shaoran alquiló un apartamento cerca de la estación en la misma Tomoeda, para poder pasar el tiempo cerca de su novia. Su madre accedió a pagarle el instituto pero con la promesa de trabajar como becario en la empresa de un amigo de la familia y así comenzar a familiarizarse con el manejo de una empresa y costearse el apartamento y los caprichos que quisiera colmar a Sakura. La vida era feliz, estaban juntos, se amaban y no había nada en el mundo que desearan más que permanecer así el resto de su vida.

En la navidad número 17 para ambos Shaoran le propuso matrimonio a Sakura, que con lágrimas de felicidad le respondió que sí, aquella noche hicieron por primera vez el amor en el apartamento de Shaora, que había cumplido la promesa que se hizo a si mismo de respetarla hasta poder convertirla en su esposa.

Cuando terminaron el Bachiller ambos se mudaron a Hong Kong con la promesa de visitar a Fujitaka siempre que pudieran. Se casaron a los pocos meses en una boda tradicional e íntima, con los familiares más cercanos y amigos como Tomoyo o Yukito, pareja oficial de Touya desde hacía años. Shaoran entró en una universidad prestigiosa pero no perdió de vista la realidad, Sakura era demasiado joven aún para dejarlo todo y ser ama de casa, ella también tenía sueños y también estudió en la universidad. En cuanto ambos terminaron la carrera Sakura abrió un café cerca del parque favorito de ambos y pocos meses después dio la gran noticia de su embarazo. La vida no paraba de hacerla feliz y aún tenía años por delante para agrandar aún más esa felicidad.


End file.
